Twins For Life
by susie25
Summary: The BBA is making a boarding school for any one who has participated in the last 3 torments and there siblings and Kai two sister are going.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New school, new people.

An expensive car pulled up in front of the new BBA boarding school (BBABS) Kai Hiwatari stared at his feet his two-toned hair falling over his face and his crimson eyes staring intently. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a baggy sweater with the hood up. He was not looking forward to his new school, he was on a team with some of the kids that would be attending this school they wear his friends but he preferred being by himself. If he was in the same school as them he mite be in the same class maybe even the same dorm room. He shuddered at the thought.

"KAI" Yelled two very frustrated girls both with two toned hair and crimson eyes. The older girl about 15 had long straight hair that went down past her shoulders; she wore tight jeans and a tight black sweater with a white tank top underneath. The younger girl only about 10 wore purple Capri pants and a pink tea-shirt with her hair in pig tales.

" WHAT" Kai said back to the girls

" Were here." The older girl exclaimed

" Well why did you have to be so loud" Kai said rubbing his ears

" I tied to use our twin telepathy to give the message but your head is to thick and it wouldn't go through." The older girl said sarcastically.

" Ha, Ha very funny Annaliesea" Kai flatly said

" Your write it was very funny!" The younger girl said giggling

" Shut Up Jinny" Kai shot back. Some times I hate having sisters Kai thought to himself.

As the three got out of the car they gazed at the sight that met their eyes

'' Woh it's huge! How many sections dose it have Anna?" Jinny asked still looking at the building.

" I think there is 8, the first two have class rooms, science labs you know that kind of junk the next is training facility. The next two have dorms and a lounge kind of thing. The last ones are the cafeteria, pool and the staff rooms." '' Hey who are those people over there they look annoying."

" They are believe me, the one with the base ball cap is Tyson, the one that has the black hair and the sharp teeth is Ray, the one with the blonde hair is max, the short one with glasses and the lab top is Kenney and the girl is Hillary."

" And they're you friends Kai?"

" Well I was on a team with them so I guess they are sort of my friends.''

" Hey look there is Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer." Jinny cut in.

Flash Back

"Come on you guys." An exited boy with two toned hair about the age of 6 called to his twin sister and his four friends. " Anna, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer come on!!!"

" Kai were going as fast as we can." Anna cried trying to catch up with her brother in the prose stumbling in to and knocking over the boys and her brother. The six tumbled over in a heap laughing.

"Were here!!" Kai yelled pointing up to a tree house. The six raced to climb the ladder up to the tree house they had built together.

End Flash Back

"Kai!!" Jinny called " It's time to go in!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Classes have been decided and Kai is in a class with the blade brakers, Annaliesea is in a class with Hillary Maria and Matilta

And Jinny is in a class with Dichi.

Kai walked down the hall with his class mates and into the class room it was a square room with about 15 desks and the 

Teacher's desk at the front of the room. There was a large bookshelf and the walls were decorated with posters.

" Please find your seats you may sit any were you like but this will be your seat for the rest of the year." The teacher

told them. Kai made a B line for the seat in the very back corner. "Ok everybody have there seats .. Ok my name is Miss. Lyn now it is time to decide your dorm assignments. Dorm A is Kai, Tala , and Bryan Dorm B is Ray, Tyson and Max and Kenny ……………………………….. Thank God Kai thought to him self he wasn't with Tyson Him and Tala and Bryan had been rely good friends. So it wouldn't be that bad and neither of them is a loud well at lest not anymore.

Flash Back

"Go Dranzer" a boy about 8 yelled

" Don't Let him bet you Wolborg !" "Don't let him beat you!!" Another little boy about the same age yelled back

" My Falborg is the one that's goin to win!" The third little boy said leaning over the dish. All three of the boys kept yelling until all three blades were flung out of the dish.

" See I told you I would win." The boy with the Falborg said with a smile on his face

" It was a tie!!" The boy with the dranzer said

" My Blade fell out last."

" No it didn't!"

" Yes it did!"

" No it didn't!"

" It doesn't matter you guys lets just go inside and get some ice cream ok." The boy with the wolborg said frustrated

" I beat you there!"

" No you wont!"

" Yes I will!"

" No you wont!!!" ………

End Flashback

Annaliesea stepped into her new classroom with her new classmates she didn't rely now anybody since her and Kai had been split up Jinny was to young to be with her and none of the demolition boys were in her class.

"Hi." I'm Maria this is Hillary and this is Matilita." A girl with pink hair in a ponytail said pointing to two other girls one with also pink hair but short and the other was a brunette.

" I'm Annaliesea Hiwatari."

" I new you looked familiar are you buy any chance related to Kai Hiwatari?"

" Uh ya he is my twin brother and my little sister Jinny is going to this school to."

" Kai's never said any thing about having sisters and I have known him for like two years." Hillary the brunette asked

" Well my brother likes to keep to him self so I already doubted that he had told anybody but you know now and that's all that rely matters isn't it?"

" Your write hey do you want to sit by us Annaliessea? "

" I guess so and call me Anna ok."

" Now class my name is Mr.Cann and I am looking forward to an exciting year with all of you. Now I think the first thing to do would be to give you your dorms ok the first is Annalissea, Maria, Mitilta and Hillary…………..

" Great were all in the same dorm but If we have bunks I call top!!!" Hillary screamed

" Hillary do have something you would like to share with the rest of the class or are you good?"

" Sorry." Hillary said blushing

AFTER CLASSES BACK IN STUDENT BUILDING

"Jinny!" Kai yelled to his sister wile running over " How was your day? Did you make any friends?"

" It was good I sit in the front row in class. I met this boy named Dichi he is pretty cool but he is a little hyperactive and I also met this girl named Chelsea she is rely nice she says her brother is a grade older then you I think his name is Michel."

" Oh that's good but just don't rush into anything ok."

" Chill Kai it's not like I'm getting married."

" Ok, Ok very funny. Have you seen Anna any were?"

" I think she's over there with those girls."

" Ok thanks see you later I'll come and help you get settled into your dorm bye."

"Hey Anna come here."

"Coming!" Annalissea said jogging over to her brother. " Hey what's up? It kind of sucks we are not in the same class but I meat some friends so I should be ok."

" Well I'm going to help Jinny settle in her dorm you going to come and help?"

" Ok sure and just between you and me." She lowered her voice to a wispier "It's nice to be here at this school instead of home."

" Ya you don't get hit at school."

This is only my second chapter and it is only my first fan fiction so it is bad but the story is going to get a lot more interesting theses first 2 chapters have only been introduction.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hey thanks Kei Luna Shoryu for writing a review and I know I spelled some of the names wrong but I am spelling Impaired I have a spell check but it doesn't help with names so if you read my story again could ya tell me the write spelling of the name.

* * *

It is January and the school has just got back from the break and every one went home.

" Hey Kai! " Tyson yelled running excitedly over

" Hello Tyson." Kai said with a sigh "How were your holidays?"

" Great! Grandpa and Hiro were there and my DAD came he is so great he told me how proud of me and how much he loves me he's the best. Hey Kai are you ok KAI!"

Flash Back Christmas Break

" Don't touch them!" Kai yelled running in front of his sisters.

" Get out of my way Kai I your sisters have got it easy they need to toughen up and so do you so get out of my way and your next!" Kai's father said sneering at his children.

" No!!" Kai yelled

" Is that so." Kai father said giving Kai a blow to his stomach."

" I don't care what you do to me I am not moving!!" Kai said coughing.

" Have it your way then." Kai's father said giving Kai a blow to his face. Kais father grabbed him by the arms almost lifting him off the ground.

" You weak Kai, you will never be strong!" His father said dropping him to the floor

and walking away."

End Flash Back

" Kai!"

" Oh sorry Tyson I just spaced out for a minute there I wasn't thinking much I guess."

" Well that's ok sometimes I conk out and I don't think at all."

" More than you think Tyson more than you think."

" What was that Kai?"

" Oh nothing."

" Hey Kai were did you get all those burses on your arm?"

" O I umm I uh well you see what happened was.. Hey Tyson is that a new cap it looks good on you." Kai said Changing the subject.

" Oh thanks I got it for Christmas."

" Well Tyson it has been just fascinating talking to you but I think me and Annalissea were planning to do something so I have to go."

" Ok see you later I was going to get something to eat anyways." Tyson said

* * *

In The Library (Kai and Annalissea)

" Hey Anna sorry I'm late I had a little pest trouble."

" You mean Tyson."

" Isn't that what I said?" " It was kind of a close call though he asked me were I got the burses."

" Well you didn't tell him did you?"

" NO what do you think I'm stupid of course I didn't."

" Sorry I know you wouldn't." " Kai don't you think It might be better if we just told them."

" We all ready tried that Anna."

" So what are supposed to do?"

" I don't know Anna I just don't know.. But were at school now and lest just be normal for like one second."

" Your right. Oh Ya and the reason I wanted to talk to you was because well do you Miguel."

" Ya why."

" Well he asked me out and I well kind of said yes." Annalissea said biting her nails.

" I don't know that much about him except that he was in the tournament last year, but I guess it is your choice, but if he dose anything what so every to hurt you he will have to eat through a straw for the rest of his life."

" Ok, Ok Kai chill out I 'm a big girl Kai I can handle my self."

" If you can handle your self then why did you ask me about it."

" Well because uh, I.. Oh Shut Up!!" " I think I am going to take a nap I'm exhausted

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy wake up please wake up! Why won't she wake up why? "

" Kai do you now what happened." A police officer said questioning Kai

" No I don't she just wad fine and then she just fell over."

The Two watched in hoer as the seen played out there mother just laying there the people in paramedics jolting her with electricity, the baby crying and crying police around the house. A man in a white coat walked over to them.

" I am sorry but your mother is dead."

Annalissea woke shaking the seen still playing out in her head. She could fell the tears rolling down her checks. She hadn't thought about that night in so long she had almost forgotten her mother. She couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different Kai hadn't lied to the police officer that night but how could of he.

"Hey Annalissea are you ok!" Hillary said running into the room

" I'm fine."

" But your shaking."

" No rely I'm fine Hillary rely I'm fine."

" Well if you are sure I came to tell you that Jinny is here she wants to talk with you."

Hillary left as Jinny came in holding a piece of paper. Then stopping seeing her sister.

" Did you have a nightmare? "

"Ya but I'm fine rely."

" Was it about the night mom died."

"Ya but how did you know?"

" I had the same one."

" But how could you were just a baby when it happened?''

" I know it was rely weird it was like I was watching a movie."

" Come here Jinny its ok." Annalissea said waving her over. Jinny walked over and sat next to her sister letting her huge her.

" I wish she was still alive Anna."

" I know Jinny so do I so do I.."

* * *

Ok I know this chapter wasn't that good but hopefully the next one will be better and hey it is my longest one yet. Oh and right reviews!!! 


End file.
